Rise: Kakashi of the Rinnegan
by Soul Hatake
Summary: As a result of the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi gains the Rinnegan. How will he adapt to being a Rinnegan user as he investigates the happenings of a rising cult? Also, how will he tackle his feelings on becoming the next Hokage? *Does contain actual dialogue from the Manga*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After sealing Kaguya in the Chibaku Tensei, Team 7 is recognized by the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, for their victory. Hagoromo recognizes Kakashi specifically for commanding such a team in which Kakashi replies that if it wasn't for Obito, he couldn't have contributed at all.

Within Kakashi's mind, he meets with Obito one last time. Both pause for a brief moment before Obito broke the ice.

"Okay, I have to go now." Obito stated.

"Oh...okay." Kakashi replied, sadness in his voice.

"I've really messed up in this world, so I don't really know what to say at this point." Obito said with guilt.

Kakashi paused for a moment, "Well, just being able to say goodbye as friends and not enemies...that's all I need."

Obito's guilt turned into happiness as he went from his adult for back into his teenage form, "Thanks, Kakashi...well, I've gotta go...Rin's waiting for me so, see ya."

"I hope you thought of an excuse for being late." Kakashi stated, also in his teenage form.

"I told her I was going back to save your ass, so it's fine." Obito said with a smirk.

"I see.." Kakashi said as Obito slowly dissipated.

 _Thank you...Obito._

Soon, the Mangekyou in both of Kakashi's eyes slowly disappeared. Kakashi felt dizzy from the sudden drop in chakra and stumbled toward the ground, only to be caught by Sakura.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, Sakura..." Kakashi responded.

Sakura looked closely at Kakashi and realized a major difference, "Kakashi-Sensei...your eye!"

"Yeah..." Kakashi stated, "I guess today ends "Kakashi of the Sharingan"..."

* * *

Moments pass and Hashirama walks up to a near death Madara Uchiha.

"Hashirama...?" Madara asked weakly as he laid on the ground motionless.

"Yeah." Hashirama said with a smile as he kneeled beside Madara.

Hashirama looked down at Madara, seeing him in the state he was in saddened Hashirama.

"We both have things we want so badly...but never seem to get..."

"No one said it was easy!" Hashirama interrupted, "Here's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive...that's why we leave it to the next generation...they'll do it for us."

Madara managed a weak chuckle, "You're still...so naive...hahah...well...you always were...the optimistic one..."

Madara had let out a cough before he continued speaking, "Maybe I should've...gone that way too...my dream...is coming to an end, but yours hasn't yet."

The conversation between the two legends continued for a moment, with every sentence, Madara's voice grew weaker and weaker. Madara felt that his time was up and asked Hashirama a question.

"Tell me...Hashirama...is the white haired ninja near...?"

Hashirama looked over and saw Kakashi Hatake observing them, "Yes, he is."

"Bring him...to me..."

"Hey! White-haired shinobi! Come quickly!" Hashirama yelled, catching Kakashi's attention as he lept beside Hashirama.

"Yes Lord First?" Kakashi asked.

"Madara has a few last words for you."

"Tell me...what is your name..." Madara asked.

Kakashi paused for a moment, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Ahh yes...you're the one...Obito spoke of..."

"Hatake you say? Are you of any relation to Sakumo Hatake?" Hashirama asked.

"Yes sir."

"I see, you do share his lazy looks, HAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi looked on, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't mind...this blabbering...idiot..." Madara said, gasping as he looks at Kakashi's eyes, "If memory serves...I took...the Sharingan from...your left eye. Let me...repay that debt. I have...only a little left..."

Madara slowly positioned his right hand into a Tora handsign before shooting both of his eyes open to reveal the Rinnegan, shocking both Kakashi and Hashirama that he could do even that in his current state.

"It seems...I am... completely blind in...my right eye...and I have no use for only one eye...in the next world..." Madara explained.

"Madara..." Hashirama said softly.

"This is...my final act...in the world of the living..."


	2. Undercover!

**Undercover! Infiltration of the Secret Organization!**

 **Six Months Later...**

 **Land of Snow**

On top of a snowy mountain, about three dozen men and women, dressed in hooded white robes, enters an opening that led to a cave. The people walked silently down the path lit by torches. In the crowd, one of the men spoke to the man beside him.

"Hey," the man whispered to the other, "are you excited?"

"Oh...uhh...yea..." the man replied hesitantly. The other man looked closely to see whom he was talking to, all he could see was the bottom half of his face.

"I'm Shingo by the way!" The man now known as Shingo whispered, noticing that the guy he was talking to had a mole on under the left side of his mouth, "You must be one of the new recruits?"

"It's that obvious?" The cloaked man with the mole replied, causing a silent chuckle from Shingo.

"Don't worry about it! Everyone is family here! Just wait until you see Hanarou in action, he's the kind of guy that'll make a person think twice about life. Especially after the whole Allied Nations shenanigans." Shingo replied.

"I haven't really heard much of this Hanarou guy, what can you tell me about him?" The cloaked man asked.

"The man is nothing short of a miracle! Some say he's a direct descendant of a Otsutsuki Clan member. He's trying to reunite us under Kaguya's rule, the way it should be." Shingo answered confidently.

The crowd enters a brightly lit room where a stage made of rock stood. Everyone looked upon the stage as a line of five people walked across the stage in white robes and faced their audience. One of the robed men, the only one wearing what looked like an all black cat Anbu Black Ops mask with red swirls, stepped from the middle and in front of the other four men toward the audience.

The man's voice was deep and powerful as he introduced himself,

"Hello brothers and sisters! I am Hanarou Shurei, leader of this society! Through all we have been working for, we have found a traitor-no, a non-believer of our cause! A non-believer of the great Goddess Kaguya! Bring her to me!"

Two more white-robed men joined Hanarou, the woman had brown hair and was dressed in a black robe to identify her impure nature to the cause.

"For her lack of belief and speaking against our ways," Hanarou continued, "we will sacrifice her for Princess Kaguya and her divine ways!"

One of the men removed his robe to reveal a very muscular man with a very large ax, this was most likely the executioner of this cult. The other robed men, along with Hanarou, gathered around the woman, who was shouting and crying in fear, as the executioner placed his ax near the woman's neck.

Back in the crowd, Shingo looked on in amazement, "Wow, blasphemists these days am I right? Say...that's a nasty scar on your left eye, how'd you get it?"

"Steady..." Was all the cloaked man with the mole said as the crowd, along with Hanarou, started chanting loudly.

The crowd looked on as the executioner kicked the woman in the back, sending her on her hands and knees.

"Steady..." The cloaked man said again as he placed a mask that covered up the bottom half of his face, Shingo still confused at what he was talking about or was doing.

The executioner raised his ax high, a gleam sparkling on the ax's sharp edge.

"NOW!" The cloaked man yelled, suddenly three smoke bombs go off in the crowd.

The executioner stops in his tracks as Hanarou and the other robed men are shocked at this event.

"What the hell is this!?" Hanarou yells in frustration.

As the crowd goes frantic, one Leaf Village shinobi emerges from each of the smoke bombs as they dive toward the stage. The executioner is met by Kotetsu Hagane with his Conch Shell Mace. The other two Leaf shinobi, Izumo Kamizuki, and Shikamaru Nara emerge and clash with other robed men respectively.

"WHAT THE!?" Shingo looks on in shock before his anger went toward the man beside him, "WHY YOU-!"

Shingo pulls out a kunai and lunges toward the cloaked man, but was stopped mid way through as the cloaked man catches Shingo's wrist and delivers a powerful kick to Shingo's gut, causing Shingo to fly backwards and crashing into a wall causing an explosion of dust and debris.

As the crowd scatters, the cloaked man emerges from the crowd and snatches off the cloak to reveal Kakashi Hatake who lands in front of Hanarou and his men.

"You're done here." Kakashi says simply, his voice serious and cool as he raises his kunai.

"GET HIM!" Hanarou yells as three men rush at Kakashi.

The three men soon stops in their tracks, as if paralyzed, when Kakashi sees Shikamaru using his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu.

Kakashi observes as Hanarou and four other men run off into another passageway.

"Go on ahead Kakashi-Sensei, we'll keep things busy here until reinforcements arrive." Shikamaru announced.

"Right."

Kakashi leaps over the Shadow Paralyzed robed men and makes way toward the passageway, evading, kicking, and flipping over those who tried to stop him as he disappears inside.


	3. Confrontation!

**Confrontation! Kakashi meets Hanarou!**

Kakashi was on the trail of Hanarou and his men, who he had lost sight of in the passageway. As he continued, he noticed something ahead of him. His running came to a stop as he saw a six-way fork.

"Six passages, one which could lead to the way out, the others possibly leading to traps...clever. In that case-" Kakashi performed five hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground and calling out, " _Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu_!"

A small puff of smoke appears and from it emerges a miniature brown pug, Pakkun.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, a little annoyance in his voice.

"I need you to tell me which way Hanarou and his men went." Kakashi answered.

"That should be easy."

Pakkun turns around and starts sniffing the ground repeatedly as he led Kakashi to a passage. Soon Pakkun points with his small paw, "This way."

"Thanks Pakkun, now go back down this passage and lead the reinforcements down to my location, they should have arrived by now." Kakashi spoke.

"Right." Pakkun replied before running in the opposite direction.

Kakashi started down the passageway, he could make out a small window of light at the end of the tunnel. As he ran more toward it, the more prominent the light became more like an opening. Kakashi slowed down and walked through the opening calmly with one hand in his pocket as he observes his surroundings.

"You can come out now. I know you're here." Kakashi announced.

Moments pass and Kakashi pulls out a kunai from the sudden footsteps heard from in front of him, but he could see no one there. Soon Hanarou Shurei, in his black and red Anbu mask, appears from what looked like an invisible state.

 _A camouflage ninjutsu?_

"Hello, Kakashi Hatake. Your reputation precedes you." Hanarou spoke.

"Hanarou Shurei, ex-member of the Special Assassination and Tactical Unit of the Hidden Stone Village, a practictioner of the Silent Killing technique originally made by Zabuza Momochi. You were eventually expelled from your team, and casted out your village, for undermining orders." Kakashi announced.

"Ahhh, I'm honored to have been heard of by the likes of you." Hanarou returned.

"You're an S-Rank criminal listed in the bingo book for countless murders-"

"SACRIFICES!" Hanarou interruped, "Let's get one thing clear, Kakashi Hatake, what I am doing is for the betterment of this crooked shinobi world."

"What you're doing is nonsensical murder, and I'm going to stop you."

"You can try!" Hanarou performs the Tiger hand seal before calling out, " _Earth Style: Great Mud River_!"

Suddenly, a river of mud rushes from the ground in front of Hanarou toward Kakashi who leaps upward to avoid it. As he rose upward, Kakashi turns to see two of the cloaked men on the ceiling above him uncamouflage themselves as both men call out simultaneously, " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_!". Hanarou performs the Ram, Horse, and Dragon hand seals rapidly, " _Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb_!" from below. Kakashi sees the dragon head appear from the mud river as it starts firing mud bullets aimed at his direction. Kakashi came to the realization that he was pinned downed in mid-air both ways and there was nothing he could do.

"Damn it!" Was all Kakashi could say as both jutsus crashed into him, causing a cloud of smoke as the two robed men joined Hanarou's side.

Hanarou and his two men observed the cloud of smoke. After moments pass, they heard what sounded like birds chirping which caught their attention. From the smoke cloud emerged a beast made of lightning that rushed at Hanarou and his men at an amazing speed. Hanarou evaded away while the other two were frozen in fear of the beast as it engulfs them in lightning, shocking them before making the two men fall to the ground, casing the two in black smoke as Kakashi lands on the ground. Hanarou lands on his feet not too far from Kakashi, confused at what had happened.

"How are you still-what!?" Hanarou analyzes Kakashi carefully and sees that his left eye was a Rinnegan.

 **Flashback**

As Kakashi was in mid-air, watching both the Fire Style and Earth Style ninjutsu come toward him, he pulls his head protector up, revealing the Rinnegan. Before the attacks could hit him, he positions his hand in a semi-Tiger seal over his left eye, similar to when he first used his Mangekyou Sharingan against Deidara, and says _"Gakido!_ " (Literal Meaning: Preta Path)

An invisible barrier forms around Kakashi as the chakra from the ninjutsu was absorbed and dispersed through Kakashi's body. Kakashi then pulls out two smoke bombs and activates them, making it seem like hit was hit directly.

 **Flashback End**

 _If it wasn't for the Jutsu Absorption technique, I would've taken an incredible amount of damage. Not even my Mangekyou would've saved me from an attack like that. His timing for that trap was perfect._

"I was under the understanding that you were a Sharingan user...this changes things, Jiro! Hongo! NOW!"

After a brief pause, Hanarou realizes that something was wrong when nothing had happened. A voice makes itself known from behind Hanarou.

"Looking for these guys?"

Hanarou turns his head slightly to see a Shadow Clone of Kakashi appearing from the tunnel behind him with two robed men under his arms in which he drops to the floor.

"I see...you really are a shrewd shinobi. Oh well, I guess I'll make my escape-"

"No you don't!" Kakashi positions his hands in a semi-tiger seal again over his left eye, " _Universal Pull_!"

Suddenly an invisible force starts pulling Hanarou as his feet starts dragging toward Kakashi before being fully lifted off his feet.

"What the hell is this!?" Hanarou goes flying toward Kakashi and as he does, Hanarou notices lightning forming in Kakashi's right hand as Kakashi starts running toward Hanarou.

" _Lightning Blade_!" Kakashi shouts.

Kakashi's Lightning Blade was heading straight toward Hanarou when a body lunges itself in front of it's path. Kakashi was shocked to see that his Lightning Blade had plunged inside of Shingo and not Hanarou. Hanarou used the momentum to hop off of Shingo's back and into safety. Kakashi tries to remove his hand from Shingo's chest, but Shingo grabs onto Kakashi's arm.

"I will not let you kill him! RUN MASTER HANAROU!" Shingo shouts.

"You're sacrifice will be rewarded in the next world young one!" Hanarou says.

Hanarou runs straight toward the tunnel guarded by Kakashi's clone, Hanarou's speed soon increases unexpectedly, catching Kakashi's clone off guard as a blade appears above Hanarous hand from the inside of his robe and pierces through the clone, causing it to disappear in smoke.

"Kakashi!"

A voice is heard that catches Kakashi's and Hanarou's attention, it was Pakkun being followed by Shikamaru and the reinforcements.

"I'll make you all vanish!" Hanarou yells.

Hanarou performs the Tiger, Rat, and Snake hand seals. Kakashi sees this and noticed the familiarity of the jutsu Hanarou was about to perform.

"Wait! Stand back!" Kakashi yells.

" _Earth Style: Rock Breaker_!"

The cave they were in soon started to cave-in. Rocks started collapsing all over the place. Kakashi looks at Shingo who was barely alive.

"If I die...you die too! FOR PRINCESS KAGUYA!"

Kakashi knocks Shingo out with his free hand and dislodges his other hand from Shingo's chest. Kakashi catches Shingo's body on his shoulder and leaps out of the way of a giant boulder. After minutes of the cave collapsing, it finally stops. Shikamaru runs toward Kakashi who lays the body of Shingo down in front of him as he closes his left eye.

"Are you alright Kakashi-Sensei?" Shikamaru asks.

Kakashi pulls his headband over his left eye before answering Shikamaru, "Yeah...Hanarou got away."

"We captured one of his chiefs, along with more of his men. They should have more intel on this cult and their plans." Shikamaru explained.

"We'll bring them back to the village for questioning. Were their any casualties?" Kakashi asked.

"Just beatened and bruised, sir." Izumo answered.

"Good work." Kakashi says to his team.

As the Leaf ninja made their way out, Kakashi stops and looks back at the rubble, remembering this was the same jutsu used the day he thought he had lost Obito. After a moment of nostalgia, he continues walking behind his team to find the exit from the mountain.


End file.
